


In a world of pain

by DarkGirl



Series: Worlds of Pain [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2017-08-08
Packaged: 2018-12-11 19:42:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11721201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkGirl/pseuds/DarkGirl
Summary: Rowena was the most powerful, smart and beautiful witch in the world. Reader knew that, but she also knew it only took one awful mistake to bring it all down.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Marrilyn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marrilyn/gifts).



 The ceiling was high, the walls were naked and made of wood, the floor was a red carpet which was beginning to give her allergies.

She witch tapped her foot impatiently. How much longer where they going to take? She had been waiting for hours in that disgusting little motel room. She really wouldn’t have agreed to meet with them if it wasn’t because they were her only option.

“Bloody hunters, I should know better that to make deals with them.”

And it was true. She remembered the many times she had ended up kidnapped, tortured and even dead.

“Bollocks”

But that was exactly why she was meeting up with them. She knew the men of letters were on her trail, she also knew those bloody Winchesters were sort of buddies with them (or at least they were civil to each other) and they still owed her one for when she had helped the so she thought to use them to get the men of letter off of her trail.

But it wasn’t resulting on such a good plan. First of all because the two nightmares clad in denim and plaid had failed to show up.

(Y/N) had told her not to go, that they could figure it out something else, but Rowena stubborn as ever refused to listen. Hence she was still waiting in that disgusting place. “Maybe I should have just listened to (Y/N)” she muttered against her pride.

“But no, my plans have worked for centuries. We’ll fix it my way and then she’ll see.” She said out loud trying to convince herself. But something deep in her entrails told her against it, it told her to call (Y/N) and get the hell out of that place. Stupid pride was the only thing holding her back.

“If they don’t arrive in five minutes I’m leaving.” She muttered, feeling really pissed.

She grabbed her phone and texted (Y/N) an address, with instructions to meet her there in an hour.

Five minutes passed.

Rowena let out and angry huff and stood up. “Last time I ever do something for those godamned hunters!”

She went to the door and found it locked. “What in the hell?”

She hit it but the door wouldn’t budge. She tried magic. Nothing.

Dread began to set in her pit. It couldn’t be? Could it? Those Winchesters owed her, they wouldn’t just sell her out… no. of course they would. That was what they did, they used allies and discarded them when they were no longer useful! It had happened to that Charlie girl and it would happen to her now.

“How could I be so stupid?!” she yelled at the closed door. No, she would not go without fighting. Obviously whoever had trapped her was not there or they would have already come. She needed to get that door open before they did.

With her magic she recognized the spell, it was a weird ironic one, magic couldn’t open the door but mortal ways could. Meaning she had to use her physical strength to open it, if it did, it was designed for only open to humans without magic.  

As a witch she was still human, but a magic powerful one, and she doubted the door would open. Rowena wished for (Y/N) to be there, she would have kicked the door with some swift kicks and they’d be out of it in a second. She checked her phone and her text hadn’t sent, there was no signal in the area. Dread started to fil un.

“But I guess that’s on me.” She said angrily to herself while grabbing a chair and throwing it at the door. It didn’t budge. She grabbed the lamp post and hit it until it broke.

“Fuck! Oh you bloody bampots!” she got madder and desperate by the second. “Let me out! Is anyone out there?!”

Her little tirade of insults got cut off when she heard steps outside. Strong, firm and decided steps, they stopped outside the door and she heard a click. No doubt from a gun with witch killing bullets.

She knew about the men of letter, what they did, they had erased the Grand Coven. Fear and anger settled through her mind. Run and attack, two options, and she had to choose fast one to survive.

She took steps back, the doorknob twisted.

Sharp intake of breath, the gun entered first.

Rowena didn’t think twice before running to take cover behind the bed.

The man fired seven times and it didn’t hit her once, then he stopped. She knew it was stupid to look, but she had to know his exact position to attack and make a run for the bed.

The man saw her red curls rise from behind the bed, he calculated her position and fired two shots. One to scare her and one to drive her into the second shot.

Rowena screamed when the bullet hit her in the shoulder and fell to the floor with a soft thud. For a second she thought she would die, but after a few second of meeting a new world of pain it became obvious that wasn’t the point.

She saw her attacker put the gun down for a second while he thought she was wounded. The witch forced the pain to die down her throat and made a run for the door, but she hadn’t given three steeps when heard a gunshot and felt another searing pain, this time in her leg.

She fell to the floor and didn’t even have time to crawl to the door when she saw him obscuring her view.

“Feisty one, aren’t you?” he laughed while walking over her to close the door. “No, you aren’t running out of this one.”

She moaned in pain when he stepped on her shoulder wound.

“Rowena, isn’t it? Finally we meet. I’ve heard so much about you and I’d like to say it’s a pleasure but…” he stopped to admire his guns work, his had almost caressing the blood. “It really isn’t. even though I was waiting for a long time to meet you. For you to make a mistake and hunt you down, we all were.”

“You’re a sneaky one.” His eyes travelled down her body. “But with that size I can’t really say it must’ve been hard.” He laughed and kicked her in the stomach. “Geeh, you’re tiny.”

Rowena knew she had to play her cards carefully, for the moment she decided to rely in the ignorance one.

“You seem to have heard lots of me, but I haven’t heard of you.”

“Nice try Red.” Replied the man while taking medical instruments out of a bag. “Men of letters, London chapter, and we know very well you know who we are and what we have done.”

He covered her mouth with a cloth to muffle her screams and removed the bullet from her leg.

“Sh, easy now. We wouldn’t want you bleeding out before we have even began the interrogation, wouldn’t we? Lucky for you, this aren’t mortal.”

He wipped her tear mockingly. “I hope you know what will happen if you don’t cooperate.”

Same thing that will happen if I do, she thought.

He moved onto her shoulder wound. She trashed around and tried to kick him in the nuts.

“No no, we can’t have that.”

He punched her hard in the face, “Keep still!” he asserted a new punch with every word.

Rowena tasted blood and despair invaded her. She had to get out, if he took her to his central then it would all be lost. Suicide was preferable.

She had heard the stories, then Olivette had confirmed them. To die tortured at the hands of the men of letters, she wished it upon her worst enemy, not to herself.

She looked at the man with fear in her eyes, he was curing her so that worst torture could be ensured. She tried to move her leg and pain cursed through her body, no, how would she escape if she couldn’t walk?

He seemed to sense her thoughts, cause he gave her a wicked smile while putting the medical instruments in the bag. It seemed to say, ‘we are going to have so much fun’. She blinked and looked away, she had an idea of what fun meant for that man.

He came back with a couple of pills and forced her to swallow them. Rowena felt her body and mind go numb. She tried to stand up, the leg didn’t hurt anymore, but ended up falling down.

“You… drugged…” she couldn’t articulate the last word.

He smiled and grabbed a chain and manacles with sigils on them

“No… I’m not going back to them” she tried to yell but it came out as a scared little whisper.

She tried to hit him, to put up a fight, but the merely threw her away the way one gets rid of a playful kitten.

He grabbed her hands, tiny in comparison to his, and closed the chains around them.

There, she was doomed; the reality of what was happening to her settled it. She felt numb. Somehow she had known her time would come, but she hadn’t expected it to be this way.

Rowena thought of (Y/N) it would be better if she didn’t come and find her, she didn’t want her blood and dead in her hands.

He forced her to stand up and when her leg gave out he carried her in his shoulder, as if she was weightless, to his car.

The witch tried to fight back, but her body refused to respond. The chains felt heavy on her arms and she knew she would carry marks the next day.

She felt herself being thrown at the backseat of a car and then a strong punch to the face. Then it all went black.

You paced worried around the hotel room. It had been hours since Rowena had left for the meeting with the two Winchesters and she wasn’t answering her phone. It’s not that was uncommon of her, she was a busy woman and she usually answered in the third call but you had a really bad feeling about it.

You finally decided on calling the hunters, if they were with her then they surely would have answers.

Dean picked up in the third ring “(Y/N), what do you want?”

“Cut the crap and pass me to Rowena.”

Where your first words.

“Imma have to stop you there cowboy, Rowena? As in tiny, ginger, mother of the king of hell? Why would I pass you to her, she’s not here.”

Dread began to fill you in. “What do you mean she’s not with you?! she said she was meeting up with you.”

“Well I’m sorry if we are the excuse she picks to go get laid with someone else but…”

“Shut up!” you yelled at him. “Yeah Dean, stop being a pig” You heard Sam from the other line.

“Pass me over to your brother then.”

“Yes, (Y/N) Rowena is not with us.” Answered the moose.

Great. If she was not with them, then where was she? “She never contacted us…” he kept going. “We’ve been out all weekend, those men of letters really wanted us out of the city for some reason and there was a vampire nest that needed to be hunted.”

“She never…” yes. That was it. Those bloody men of letters had her. Stupid, stupid Winchesters. “You have to help me find her.”

“What? (Y/N) you’re not making any sense.”

“Rowena said she was meeting up with you guys to discuss how to get the men of letters of her trail, said she texted you Sam. And now you tell me you were busy hunting outside the town, a hunt you so called new friends gave you? Connect the dots moose. They have her and you’re helping me get her back.”

“Wait wha…”

“You owe her. I’ll be at the bunker in an hour.”

You arrived at the bunker in less than an hour, with several traffic violations.

You knocked on their door and Dean opened up.

You barged in and went straight up with the plan.

“Take me to where they have her.”

The brothers stared at you.

“Wait, that’s your plan sweetheart? Enter guns blazing and demand them to give her to you?” Dean laughed, evidently thinking you crazy.

Sam was a bit more conciliator.

“(Y/N) Rowena feared them, feared what they could do. You can’t just barge in.”

“Oh, but I’m not just barging in.” why didn’t they understand the gravity of the situation? Any second they wasted was another second Rowena could end up dead. “That’s why I’ve got you.”

“You’re barge in with me. Only they trust you so you don’t have to barge in. leave the door open, shot anyone in sight, remove the sigils against witches, and I will be the one handling the bastard.”

“This is a terrible plan.”

“You owe her.”

You stared at Dean. “When you were losing your memory, due to become a ghost of yourself, a nothing in this world, she helped you. She went against her past and helped you.”

You stared at Sam “You both owe her.”

Finally the brothers seemed to give in.

“We’ll help you. But we’ll do it our way, and we are not killing anyone.”

“Just hurry.”

Rowena woke up in a dark place full of metals and chains. She was hanging from the wall and her barefoot barely touched the ground. Her arms hurt like hell, that would leave bruises.

She felt dried blood on her nose, no doubt from that last punch. She spit on the floor and looked around.

She had to get out.

A door opened and the man entered.

“Goodmorning, love”

He sat down on a chair with his legs crossed.

“Shall we begin?”

He grabbed a silver whip from a table she had failed to see before and made it lash in the air.

Rowena swallowed and felt a lump in her throat, anticipating the pain.

“Fuck off, yeh arse” she said and spit in his face and suit.

“That’s not the words I wanted to hear.”

He stood up and circled her.

“Where is your coven?”

What? Coven? She didn’t even have a coven, she had gotten tired of trying after the mega coven fiasco.

She spit to his face again.

He took some steps backwards and hit her with the whip. Red lines appeared in her back and a strangled gasp let her lips.

“Let me rephrase.” He looked at her in the eyes. “Where is that nosy little with whom you usually fuck and hang around, your coven?”

Rowena stared into his eyes for two seconds and could see the madness inside. Then she smiled, she had some madness of her own.

“You wanna know, where my coven is?” she whispered as if signaling him to come closer.

When he did, she bit him as hard as she could in the ear and then spat once more.

“There, that is my coven.”

“You bitch!” he yelled while holding onto his bleeding ear. “I was gonna go soft with you, being a tiny lady and all, but after this? Kiss all that goodbye, bitch.”

He grabbed her by the hair and gave a strong pull, twisting her neck, he grabbed an iron dagger coated in non-deadly but very painful poison, and began carving into her skin.

She could no longer hold back her screams.


	2. Chapter 2

 

You and the Winchesters had just arrived to the house where the man of letters was staying when screams followed by laughter pierced the air.

You run inside without thinking twice, ignore the brothers warnings about what could be inside.

“(Y/N) wait!”

You run and heard shots fired as Sam and Dean engaged with the other men of letters there. Good. That was what you had brought them for, while you rescued your girl.

The screams came from the basement, so you run there.

You saw you girl covered in blood, barely holding up, what appeared to be shot wounds and who knew what else.

You fired three shots into the man’s head without thinking twice about it.

“Wena!” you run to her quickly undoing the chains that kept her hanging from the arms.

She fell down, a heap in the ground shivering. You checked her back, lashes, you checked her front, weird lines coloured black with blood pouring out marked her. You felt tears pricking at your eyes but you bit them back.

“I got, I got you sweetheart. He’s dead.” You felt physical pain when you had to leave her side to go find the keys for the anti-magic manacles. The corpse had the keys, you turned and saw her, truly saw her. She looked tiny with those chains too big for her, covered in blood, but she was alive. She was a fighter, she always had been. So strong, no matter what the world threw on her pat, she always recovered.

You went back to her and released from the chains.

Her eyes fluttered open and stared at yours “(Y/N) you came…”

“Of course I did, silly, I will always come for you.”

She gave you a small smile which was interrupted for the pain she was in.

“No… I’m sorry, I…” you felt helpless as you knew close to nothing in magic healing.

“Shh, it’s okay.” She whispered.

But it wasn’t okay. It should be you standing strong for her and not the other way around.

Rowena didn’t stop shivering, you took of your coat and put it around her.

She moved her head.

“It’s not the cold, it’s the poison.”

“what?”

“Not a mortal one, but I do feel as if my body was on pure fire”

Her words were barely above a whisper and she stopped to cough blood.

“Do we… do we have an antidote?”

“It’ll just go away.”

Her voice sounded so fragile all you wanted to do was wrap her in a blanket and protect her from the world. But you couldn’t do that, in the first place because of all the cuts she had in her and because the world had already gotten to her.

“I’m sorry.”

“You don’t have anything to feel sorry about.”

“If I had gone with you, if I hadn’t opposed your plane and you hadn’t gone alone…”

“Then they would have gotten both of us and we wouldn’t be having this stupid conversation.”

You nodded. “Are those wound shots?”

“He gave me a hell of a welcome”

You stared at the corpse and suddenly stabbed it with the dagger, it would have no effect since he was dead, but it sure felt damn good.

The Winchesters came running down after they were sure the path was clear.

“(Y/N) did you find…” Sam stopped mid sentence when he saw you and Rowena in the floor, her curled up against you, blood everywhere.

Rowena stared at him almost as if daring him to say something, to laugh or to mock her, for being so stupid, for letting herself get caught, for not being able to fight back, for being useless and…

“I’m sorry” she looked at him surprised. “We had no idea,…”

“Shut it” you said. “You knew this was how they worked, you knew and you still decided to work alongside them just because mommy dearest wanted to get laid with one of them.” You laced every word with venom and you could feel Rowena smiling, proud of you.

“We didn’t…” tried to say Dean.

“Shut. It.”

They finally got the memo and stopped apologizing.

“Can you walk?” you asked your girlfriend and mentor. She tried to shake her head for yes and winced. She grabbed your hand for support and started to stand up, and she would have fallen to an awful fall if you hadn’t grabbed her midair.

“I think that’s a no.” You whispered at her ear, not wanting the Winchesters to hear.

She looked at you, agreeing, but she did not want to display any weakness in front of the hunters. Not another one at least.

She sat down in the chair while you walked to them. They both had worried looks on your faces, but you knew the last thing Rowena wanted was their pity.

“The area is secured, thank you. Now if you don’t mind, leave.” You went straight to the point.

“What? Don’t you need help? She looks pretty shaken up.” Sam spoke first.

You knew Rowena was a lot more than shaken up, but now was not the moment to argue with the hunter and lose more time.

“Which is precisely why you two need to leave. Now.”

Surprisingly it was Dean who seemed to understood.

“We’ll wait in the car. You’ll need a ride back and a place to stay, come on Sammy.” With that he took his brother by the arm and they went upstairs, to the impala.

You walked back to your girlfriend who was still shivering and ice cold.

“Are you sure it will pass?...” you were going to say something more when she snapped at you. “Yes! It will! Now can we please get out of here?” her anger subdued towards the end of her words, losing strength.

“Of course.” You nodded and helped her up, readying to carry her bridal style. She tensed in your arms. You felt terrible for it. “Sweetheart please, I’m not going to hurt you.”

She finally gave a small nod and let you carry her upstairs.

The brothers were at their car and Rowena refused to look at them in the eyes. You laid her carefully in the backseat and sat down at her side, caressing softly her hair, not knowing how to hug her without hurting her even more. Dean passed a blanket to you, signaling Rowena’s shivering and you mouthed a small thank you.

Rowena felt a blanket upon her tiny, bloodied frame, and while she said nothing she appreciated it. She closed her eyes, feeling safe with you by her side, but tensed up again when the engine sounded and she remembered where she was.

The pain was still cursing though her body, that sadist certainly knew his venoms and knew how to make them last. A scream wanted to rip out of her throat, she wanted to scream herself into oblivion, and instead a tiny whimper left her mouth.

You heard it and held stroke her hair softly, you wished to hold her hand but if those nasty bruises were anything to go by there could be broken bones there. Another whimper left her mouth and she turned her back to you completely.

You could feel the Winchesters eyes on you, you signaled for Dean to keep his eyes in the road and gave Sam a quick death glare.

You kept stroking her hair, feeling torn on the inside, you wanted to cure her so badly but you knew none of those healing spells she did, still maybe with her directions you could perform the spells and she would be cured and out of the pain.

Rowena felt your hand on her hair and felt a wee bit calmed by the gesture, but the pain wasn’t going away. When a tear slipped from her eye she turned her back, she did not want those Winchesters to see her cry. She might have been tortured, but she still had her pride.

You gave Dean an address to drop you off and the rest of the trip was made in silence.

When you arrived you gave the brothers quick thanks and carried your girl inside.

She had fallen sleep in the middle of the road, for which you gave thanks for she wouldn’t feel the pain there. You laid her down in your bed, on top of the covers and went to retrieve some cloths and water to clean the blood.

When you came back she had her eyes opened and staring at the roof, she had stopped shivering.

“Darling” she said “You don’t have to do that, I can do it myself. The venom is gone, see?” she signaled to her veins which no longer looked black.

You shook your head. “You’re hurt, I’m helping you.”

“Darling, I’m fine.” She replied stubborn as ever and tried to stand up on her own to prove her point , which prompted her to fall down on the bed.

“Stop! You’re gonna reopen the wounds!” you couldn’t help but yell, terrified at the prospect of her hurting more.

She tensed at your tone and her eyes looked down for a second, then she pretended it had never happened.

“No, sweetheart I’m sorry. I just don’t want to see you hurt.” You said softening your voice.

“It’s okay.” She replied softly and sat quietly at the bed. “I get that you want to protect me, but I’m not some wee babe for you to take care of. I can take care of myself.”

“Okay, so you can take care of yourself. Just let me take care of you this one time?” you said begging with your eyes.

Finally she nodded softly and then let out a soft groan. “My neck is killing me.”

You couldn’t help but scape a soft laugh. She had bullet wounds and plenty other pains, but it was her neck she decided to complain about.

You sat down beside her and gave her a tiny kiss in her nose. She looked at you perplexed.

“What was that for?”

“Nothing, I just love you very much.”

She smiled and took your hand, giving it a gentle squeeze. Rowena knew how sad you had been when she first died at Lucifer’s hands and she knew you were terrified at the prospect of it happening again, hell you both were.

“I’m not going to leave you, and if I die you know how to bring me back.” She tried to lighten the mood a bit.

You nodded and proceeded to cleaning the blood off of her and dressing her wound. Rowena barely complained but you could she in her eyes when it was hurting a wee tad too much.

Stubborn girl as she was, she would never admit it.

When you were done you took the now pink water away and came back with a set of blankets, some tea and some DVDs.

“And this?” she raised her eyebrow with a small smile.

“I figured since you can’t go out of bed, I would bring some distractions to you, and your tea just how you like it.”

She accepted the tea and gave a small sip.

“Who says I can’t get out of bed?”

“I do and I’m your doctor until you get better.” You said while pretending your jacket was hospital coat.

She laughed and shook her head. “Only because you’re such a nice doctor and I’m the best patient.”

You laughed while you rearranged the pillows and accommodated the blankets, then you put one of the DVDs.

“And what are we watching, if I may ask?”

“Game of Thrones, season one. I figured since you’re gonna be laying in that bed you have time to watch the show. No excuses now, and I really wanna hear your opinion on The Lannisters.”

“I would like to present a formal complaint.” She said with a serious voice.

“No can do, sweetheart.” You replied while you pressed play and she pouted.

“Come on” you said laying doing and signaling for her to snuggle into you, like she liked to do.

She shook her head. “Convince me, darling.”

“I’ve got biscuits and chocolate to accompany the tea.”

“I’m in.”

She said smiling softly to you and snuggling into your arms.

As the intro played Rowena couldn’t help how even after all, she had gotten lucky. The damage wasn’t permanent, the bastard was dead and she was back with (Y/N). a tiny voice at the corner of her mind wanted to yell at her all the many ways in which it all could have gone wrong, but she refused to listen. For it was moment to relax and forget, if only for a second, what she had gone through.

As the intro played you couldn’t help but think how this time you had gotten lucky, five minutes later and it could have been a corpse instead of your living girl what you hold in your arms. But we made it, you thought, and we will keep making it for as long as it takes. You caressed her beautiful red hair and let yourself get driven by the show.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made it! Yay! Chapter two's up!   
> I love it , but Gishwhes is more tiring than I thought *faints*

**Author's Note:**

> Don't worry, chapter two will be up soon.


End file.
